Something New
by jcvalentine13
Summary: YAOI! Lee is bored out of his mind and wants to do something fun. Can he persuade Kazuya that there are other fun and entertaining things to do other than sex?
1. Lee Has an Idea

**A/N**: Omg yaaaaaaaaay i finally completed my first Kazuya/Lee fic in a loooong time. I'm so proud of myself. Now this is just a little something for you Kaz/Lee lovers out there. And i kind of want to dedicate this fic to sapphire17 because there is not a Kaz/Lee fic from her that i haven't read. She is a great writer. Her fics motivated me to get my pen and paper again. Okay I'll shut up now so read and reviewwww. Please i do appreciate constructive criticism. Flames are welcome too butttt i'll just ignore them. DUHHH xD silly children...anyways enjoyy :D!

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Kazuya Mishima, nor do i own Lee Chaolan but oh how I wish i did. Namco owns these sexy little fighters. This is just a crazy little fic conjured up from my crazy little mind. (:

* * *

**Something New**

Chapter 1: Lee Has an Idea

Lee sighed deeply to himself as he lay in his king size bed. He was bored. Flat out bored. It was close to 3 in the afternoon and there was nothing to do. The fact that it was raining and miserable outside didn't make things any better. He wanted to do something fun an entertaining with Kazuya, something other than sex. Lee sat up in his bed as various ideas came to mind. They could go to the movies, maybe. Lee scoffed at the idea and ran a hand through his silver tendrils. The last time they went, they ended up getting kicked out. It was Kazuya's fault of course. Lee sighed once again He got up from where he lay. He would ask Kazuya himself what he would like to do for fun. He put on a pair of tight denim jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt. He headed down the curved staircase, and to the kitchen. Kazuya was there sitting at the island in the center of it. He was sipping his favorite drink; scotch, as he read a section in the paper with a considerable amount of interest. He was wearing nothing except his grey cashmere pajama pants. Lee went over to the refrigerator, taking out a half empty bottle of chilled wine.

"So what are you reading Kaz'?" Lee asked pouring out some of the red liquid into a glass. Kazuya straightened out his back to get all the cricks out from being hunched over the paper for sometime now.

"About how Jin is doing a shitty job at maintaining the Mishima Zaibatsu." He replied simply before continuing to read again.

"Oh. That's pretty cool." Lee said before swirling his glass around with its contents and taking a sip. Kazuya placed the paper down flat and looked over at the younger gentleman who was leaning against the counter. He raised a thick eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Cool…?" he repeated. Lee paused mid-sip and looked at his dark eyes. He could tell that Kazuya knew something was up. So much for easing into the topic. Time for plan B…..whatever that was.

"Kazzy,…" he began to say as he placed his drink down on the counter behind him. He then sauntered over to where his brother was sitting. He always used that nickname whenever he wanted something.

"Lee, you always use that nickname whenever you want something." he stated in a flat tone. Lee laughed almost in a nervous manner and massaged the Mishima's shirtless shoulders. Kazuya didn't budge.

"When is the last time we did something _fun _?" He finally asked leaning forward over one of his shoulders. Kazuya smirked as delicious images of Lee writhing and panting beneath him surfaced his mind.

"Actually, about 2 hours ago." He finally replied with the smirk still tugging at his lips. Lee rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew he would say something along those lines. He walked to the other side of the island to look directly at the older man. He shifted his weight and placed both hands on his hips.

"That is NOT what I meant Kazuya. Things like going out, having a picnic or something, ice skating. Oh! Or shopping! We never go shopping together." Lee said pouting. He sounded as if he was pleading. Kazuya sat quietly, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his scarred chest as he listened to him. Lee felt he was being heard out so he continued.

"I mean we NEVER EVER go out. I want to do something other than fucking. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. That's all we do. Don't get me wrong dear brother, the sex is amazing, I just think we should occupy ourselves with other activities that are just as fun." Lee stopped for air. He blurted it all out at once. Kazuya nodded and looked up at the Chinese. He was frowning and his hands were still on his hips. Suddenly he remembered the movie incident.

"I'm sure you know what happened the last time we tried to 'Hang out'." Kazuya remarked as he put the last part in finger quotations.

"Kaz'….you threatened to kill that young couple…" Lee said with a dead pan look in his eyes.

"Those were our tickets, dammit!"

"You can't go killing people over movie tickets. That's why we got kicked out, because of _your _anger problems." Lee said pointing a finger at him.

"I do NOT have anger problems!!" Kazuya hollered as he slammed a fist down onto the marble island counter. A crack crawled almost half way to the other side. Lee stared blankly at the now ruined counter top.

"I rest my case." He retorted calmly. Kazuya ran a hand through his dark hair. It wasn't gelled back for once. He took one last swig of his scotch and sighed. He was defeated. He had to prove to him he could be just as calm and chill as him.

"Fine….What do you have in mind?"

Lee's eyes lit up as he nearly skipped around back to Kazuya's side. He planted a big kiss on his cheek with a loud smack. Kazuya rolled his eyes. He was such an Uke sometimes….no…ALL the time. Kazuya laughed inwardly.

"No movie theaters for the love of god." Kazuya stated.

"No movies." Lee confirmed as he sat on his brother's lap.

"Actually…I know just the thing." He said mostly to himself while grinning all too happy. Just then a sensation in his neck interrupted his train of thought. Kazuya was lightly kissing his neck. Lee rolled his eyes yet again.

"Kazuya…what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He mumbled now biting on his ear. He then reached for the front of his jeans and unbuttoned them.

"I'm not having sex with you. We were just talking about this."

"Hey Lee, want to have sex? Right here? On this counter?" Kazuya asked, completely ignoring his protest. Lee sighed and thought for a moment. Well, this is actually one place they haven't had sex; the kitchen.

_Ah, what the hell. Why not?_ Lee thought as he pulled Kazuya's face towards him, catching his lips into a hungry breathy kiss. Kazuya smirked into the kiss as he lifted Lee from his lap and stood up. He pushed him back on the counter. Lee looked up at him with a playful smirk. Today they were actually going to do something different and fun! Something other than sex…well…after this session.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it. My first Kazuya/Lee fic. This will obviously be a chapter fic depending on the reviews but i'll probably post other chapters regardless. But i actually DO need ideas on what these two should do for fun. I haven't a clue yet. lmao Review? Ta ta for now, loves -_jcvalentine_


	2. Cotton Candy

**A/N:**_ Apr 29th 2010_- Yessss okay here's the second chapter! I 'm really happy I got to do an update so soon. I was off today and had no classes. So I grabbed that pen and paper and got right down to it! xD Make sure you R&R! Tell me how much you loved it. lol And Like i said before, constructive criticism is lovely, flames are funny. So please, either is welcome (:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Tekken, Kazuya Mishima, or Lee Chaolan, or any other Tekken characters. Quit rubbing it in my face will ya? D:

* * *

**Something New**

Chapter 2: Cotton Candy

"Aren't you glad we decided to go to the theme park?" Lee chirped as he looked at all the flashing lights, rides and stuffed animals. He smiled to himself. He insisted they go at night since it was much prettier, and more fun. The park was busy and a majority of it were people who were either in their teens or in their twenties. Kazuya grunted keeping close to Lee as they walked further into the park. If one more teeny bopper bumped into him and his nicely steam pressed slacks and vest, he was going to kick them to kingdom come. Kazuya narrowed his eyes behind his dark shades as he watched four fairly loud kids laugh and race each other to an extremely dangerous looking rollercoaster. He was beginning to regret going with Lee to this hormone infested environment. Sadly, his promise to buy him a new pair of sneakers was enough to make him go. He was a sucker for the damn things. Lee looked over to his right at Kazuya, his smile still present. He tried reading the Mishima's expression. His smile then faded as he sighed in an irritated manner.

"Why the hell did you where those damn shades? It's night time. In fact, why did you wear this whole fancy get up? It's a theme park. You're bound to get _something_ dirty." Kazuya grunted once again and adjusted his shades.

"I don't want to be recognized. And that's just the way I am Lee. I like to dress to impress." He answered while displaying a sly smirk.

"No one is going to recognize you. Like a said, it's dark out. And you can dress comfortably and still look good. Take me for example." Lee said as he walked in front of him, turned to face him, and then began walking backwards to show off his outfit. Kazuya moved his sunglasses slightly down his nose and peeked over the top of them. He examined Lee's skin tight faded Levis. His gaze then moved up to his baby blue button up that exposed his handsome chest. Lee enjoyed the attention he was receiving. Kazuya then laughed and pushed his glasses back on his face.

"Mmhm, if you call crotch hugging jeans comfortable. Besides, I don't think I'd look good in them."

Lee returned to Kazuya's side then snaked his hand to his lower back. He grabbed a hand full of the Karate fighter's firm ass.

"Ooooh I doubt that, brother." He whispered into his ear. Kazuya smirked and stole an unexpected kiss from him. Lee smiled and returned the kiss.

"Oh, god. Please stop or I'll arrest you for indecent exposure." A voice shouted. It sounded disgusted and rather familiar. Lee broke the kiss and looked into the direction of the voice. There stood Lei Wulong in an all white Chinese robe, and his hair loose almost touching his elbows. He approached them while munching on what looked like pink cotton candy. Kazuya crossed his arms over his pin striped vest while Lee just stared with a dull expression. Shouldn't he be drinking coffee and eating donuts, or arresting some criminals? Besides them of course. Lee finally spoke.

"Hello slut." He couldn't think of a more appropriate way to greet him. Lei furrowed his brows and pulled off a piece of the fluffy pink cloud and put it into his mouth.

"You two are lucky I'm off today or you guys would have been in cuffs, taking a lovely ride in my cop car." He said. Lee and Kazuya looked at each other blankly and then broke into loud laughter together. Lei looked at them utterly confused. Kazuya removed the dark glasses and wiped away imaginary tears before putting them back on.

"I must say Lei, you are too funny." He said trying to calm his laughter. Lee placed the back of his hand to his mouth as his laughter also subsided. Lei blushed lightly with anger. These two were always mocking him. Oh how he wished he had his taser.

"Where's your master? Er, I mean boyfriend?" Lee asked, purposely correcting himself. He flipped his silver bangs out of his view with a jerking motion of his head. Lei narrowed his eyes and glared at Lee.

"Fury is NOT my boyfriend. And I don't know where he is. I'm trying to hide from that psycho bastard."

Kazuya tapped his chin with a thick calloused finger and looked to his left at Lee.

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" Do you fuck him? Oh excuse me, I mean does he fuck you?" he asked sarcastically while returning his gaze to the officer.

"Well yea…but-"

"Doesn't he let himself in when he goes to your apartment?" Lee joined in the interrogation. Lei lowered his hand that held the cotton candy and blushed. He looked away embarrassed.

"Yea but I-"

"Mhm, and doesn't he fill you up with his hot creamy goodness? Unless if you swallow of course. Which wouldn't be a surprise." Kazuya interrupted again.

"Uh….maybe…wait…was that a question?"

"Well it sounds like to me he's your boyfriend." Kazuya concluded.

"Or maybe he's just Fury's slut." Lee added simply while smiling. He was enjoying this game Kazuya started.

"Or both." Kazuya said agreeing with one nod of his head.

"SHUT UP! I'M HIS SLUT! Er…I mean…I'M HIS BOYFRIEND…shit..I mean, HE'S MY SLUT! Oh god, just forget it! I'm nothing of the sort!" Lei kicked his self mentally for being so clumsy with his words. If Kazuya's little question game was created to confuse him, it worked like a charm.

"So what the hell are you two doing here anyway?" he asked as he flipped his dark hair behind his shoulder. He was trying to change the subject. To his relief, Lee bought it.

"We're on a date." He beamed with happiness as he answered. He linked his arm with Kazuya's. Kazuya forced a small uncomfortable smile. Lei shifted his weight on one side and smiled.

"Awwwww, how gay." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He then took another piece of his cotton candy and popped it in his mouth.

"You're just a jealous, slut." Lee said as he rolled his dark gray eyes. He then turned to Kazuya and grinned happily.

"_You're just a jealous slut._" Lei mimicked in a whiny voice.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of criminals? HAHHAHAHA!" Lei laughed loudly.

"WULONG!" an angry voice bellowed in the distance. Lei froze as he was just about to take another piece of the sweet cloud. He slowly turned to the direction of the booming voice. Kazuya and Lee followed his gaze. They saw an angry Bryan looking around the sickeningly happy crowd, staring down anyone from behind who had brunette hair.

"He doesn't look too pleased." Kazuya commented. An amused smirk playing at his lips.

"Shit! Hey you guys, don't tell him you saw me! Okay?" Lei pleaded. His coffee brown eyes filled with panic and desperation. Lee nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Mr. Officer Slut." He grinned at him innocently. Lei flipped him the bird before tossing the rest of his cotton candy to Kazuya. He caught it and watched as the Chinese man ran off, His hair whipping wildly about behind him. Bryan spotted the two gentleman out easily in the flashing lights of the rides that surrounded them. He stomped over in their direction. Bystanders stared after him suspiciously while mothers pulled their children closer to them.

"Mishima, in a place like this? How unfitting." He said half laughing as he eyed him from head to toe. Kazuya sighed and looked at him with a bored expression beneath his shades.

"You're one to talk." He replied.

Bryan's eyes then went to Lee as if he was just noticing his presence.

"Oh. Hey, faggot."

Lee's jaw dropped as he found that very offensive. Kazuya however found it quite funny and laughed. Lee looked at Kazuya and rolled his eyes. He pulled his arm away from his and crossed his arms in a stand off-ish manner. Kazuya shrugged and took a bite of Lei's previously owned cotton candy. Kazuya froze as he felt the cottony substance dissolve into a sweet sugary liquid. It tasted absolutely delicious. He took another bite.

"The fuck yall doin here?" Bryan asked as he unconsciously clutched onto his trench coat holding it closed as if trying to hide something.

"None of your business." Lee snapped, still offended by his earlier insult. Kazuya tossed the bare cotton candy stick to the ground and licked his lip lightly. He would most definitely be getting another one of those.

"What are _you_ doing here, Bryan? I doubt you came here by yourself." Kazuya asked eying his coat with curiosity.

"And what the hell are you hiding under there?"

Bryan looked at him and pulled his coat together tighter.

"None of your damned business." He said quickly. He then remembered why he was there in the first place.  
"I'm looking for that little Chinese whore. I'm going to fuck him, vigorously. And then I'm going to kill him." He said with a menacing smile creeping on his features.

"Have you seen him around here?" as soon as he finished his question, he spotted someone with dark flowing hair walking by. His hand shot out as he grabbed a handful of the person's hair and yanked. Hard. The woman cried out and whipped her head around. She glanced at Bryan with a frightened look in her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair and massaged her aching head. Bryan kissed his teeth as he realized that she wasn't Lei.

"Get lost, bitch." He hissed at her. The young woman nearly tripped and fell as she ran off.

"Now that wasn't nice." Kazuya said in a dull tone while watching the woman disappear into the crowd. Lee tapped his sneaker clad foot impatiently with his arms crossed.

"No. We haven't seen your little girlfriend. Can you get the fuck away from us now?" he asked in a threatening tone, daring to be louder. He was lying of course but he could care less. Bryan smirked and shrugged.

"I think you're lying but I'm gonna let you go." He said as he walked off. A single gun from his trench coat dropped out to the ground. It went unnoticed as he shouted the officer's name out once again, granting him more awkward stares. Lee and Kazuya both stared blankly for a moment at the abandoned gun lying on ground of the theme park.

Kazuya finally decided to bend down and pick it up. Lee leaned over and examined the weapon.

"Oooooh, Desert Eagle." He said and ran a finger over it.

"Let's keep it."

Kazuya looked around to see if anyone was watching. He then tucked the silver gun away into his waist band. They started to walk again.

"So Kaz', where do you want to go first?" Lee asked as he eyed the colossal roller coaster that was a few yards away from them. Lee wanted so badly to ride it but he knew Kazuya would refuse.

"I want cotton candy." He answered flatly. Lee felt his stomach flip in excitement when he heard Kazuya's request. A man like him wanting a treat like that. He smiled and nearly pulled Kazuya to a cotton candy stand and asked for two. The vendor winked at them both as she handed them their orders. She found them attractive.

"It's on me." She said flirtatiously. Lee thanked her as Kazuya sat down at a bench close by. It was blue this time. He wondered if it tasted like blueberries. He immediately began eating his cotton candy. Lee took a seat beside him and watched his brother with a silly smile plastered on his face. Kazuya noticed this and stopped.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of the blue cloud. Lee shook his head and started to eat his own. Tonight was going well so far. Well, except for the Lei and Bryan part. They were on a date. An actual real date. They were doing something new and fun. Lee couldn't help but grin sheepishly to himself. He had no idea he would be a sucker for romantic things like this. He then began to think of how to get Kazuya on that roller coaster. He owed him anyway. He was getting the Mishima a new pair of kicks. Kazuya finished his cotton candy and threw the stick to the ground.

"Quit being such a damn litter bug. You can get kicked out the park for that." Lee said as he leaned over and picked up Kazuya's trash. He tossed it towards the open trash can that sat a couple feet away from them. To his surprise, he made it. Kazuya ignored what Lee was saying and put his attention towards the half eaten cotton he held in his hand.

"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" he licked his lips as he tasted the sugary goodness on the corners of his mouth. Lee laughed and handed over the rest of his. He wished he could see the older man's expression under those shades.

"You can have it."

Kazuya took it without hesitation and began to eat his third sweet cloud of the night. He had to meet the person who created this damn thing. It was too good.

* * *

**A/N:** there's the second chapter! Review? 8D!

ps: i feel like i abused the word; "cotton candy" I was trying not to use it so much. xD


End file.
